Fandom
by Anddeaa
Summary: The boys searching through the internet and discovering their own fandom. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Oi, what the hell are you _doing_ here, Laito?"

At the mention of his name, the young vampire turned to face his younger sibling. Ayato was standing in the doorway, not looking like he would like to enter or exit, but looking as if he was bored and had nothing to do with his spare time. Well, he _was_ a vampire who had a truly long life ahead, so he it was a fact that he could get bored sometimes.

"Ayato-kun, it's so good to see you." Laito's happy voice made the younger vampire want to get away from him as soon as possible.

"We live in the _same_ house, idiot." he said as he was about to go, not wanting to spend more time with his older twin. "And by the way, if you want to watch porn, do it in your room. Reiji will kill you if he finds out."

"Ayato-kun, don't worry, I'm not watching porn movies here. All my movies are in my room, well _hidden_." Laito said in an as a matter of fact tone, proud of his well hidden collection. "Actually, if you would like to watch sometime with me-"

"Shut up, idiot. Like hell I would watch that kind of stuff with _you_!"

"That's mean, Ayato-kun. As your big brother I should teach you how to give _and_ receive a great amount of pleasure."

"Not interested." By this point, Ayato was sure that he didn't want to continue as his brother would have even stranger things to add but something on Laito's laptop got his attention. So even though he wanted to get way from the pervert, he came closer to him and take a look at what his brother was up to. Figuring that curiosity took what was left of his younger brother, Laito took the laptop in his lap, not letting Ayato see anything.

"I thought you said you weren't watching porn."

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you letting me see it?"

"Because you _hurt_ my feelings, Ayato-kun." Laito said, dramatizing as always. "You never want to spend some time with me." he added, taking a little look at his brother. "But because I am a _good_ brother I will tell you a secret."

"And what's that?" Ayato was starting to get irritated with Laito's playing and by this point he already had forgotten what caught his brother's interest on the laptop that he didn't want to show him.

"We..." the elder started, looking around to be sure no one could hear them, as if it was a top secret. Ayato was sure that he was just playing as always but it did make him curious as to what his brother had to say so he got closer. "...have a _fandom_!" Laito finished, spreading his arms, happy about what he just said.

"A what?"

"Oh, dear brother. I'm going to say it clearly so you can understand, fufu~. A fandom is the _community_ that surrounds something, either a show, a book or a person, or more persons - like our case here." Laito said as if it was a lesson for school. Ayato looked at him for a couple of minutes, taking in all the information his brother has provided him with.

"And what's happening in that fandom?"

"Well, people are discussing about the fandom itself, they share drawing, stories made by them... Look, here's a drawing of you and Bitch-chan!" Laito's excited voice made Ayato flinch at first but he wanted to see what those idiots humans actually had in mind. So he walked closer to his brother who had already put down the laptop on the table so his little brother could see too.

"Oi, what the hell? First of all, _Chichinashi_ doesn't have boobs these big!" he said while squeezing his hands in the air to make his point clear. "Hers are as small as a twelve year old - a twelve year old_ boy_!" he added as he folded his arms at his chest, making his statement clear. "Though I think I should make her drink some milk. I don't think it's too late for that, is it?" he said, this time confused and curious at the same time.

"Ayato-kun, even though they are small, they are still there. You could do other things with them as they are, too." Laito said, already having a few thoughts in his mind of what he would do to Yui sometime. "Yes, that's a very good idea." he added to himself, not knowing that Ayato had been paying attention to him.

"Oi, oi, stupid, Chichinashi is Ore-sama's, so don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he said while grabbing the laptop."Anyway, let's see what's here." As he said that he dropped on the sofa, while all his attention was on the screen that was in front of him. After a few minutes of silence and searching through Tumblr, his nerves got the best of him. "Why the hell do people like you over me? Who prefers a pervert over me, ha? HA!"

"~Fufu, it seems like I'm the lady's favorite here, Ayato-kun!" Laito said while looking along with his brother to all the Laito messages. "Ne, ne, scroll down a little more, I want to see more."

"Like hell I will!"

But by the time he wanted to close the browser they got to a picture of two persons in a hot position. More clearly, two males, one of which was Ayato himself the yongest brother, Subaru. Before understanding what the two brothers were doing in that picture, Laito was already laughing hard.

"What the...!" said the white haired teen as he suddenly appeared behind the boys. "What's THAT!"

Laito stopped laughing and Ayato couldn't take his eyes off the picture. Not that he liked it, he was grossed by the human who did this kind of stuff.

"Dare to explain what's with that, Ayato?" The green eyed boy seemed to hear his younger brother for the first time and when he turned around he was face to face with Subaru, who was very angered. He had to say that he had never seen him_ this_ angry before and before he could say anything his brother fist was on his rid cheek in no time.

* * *

**A/N**: Yuuuup, that was it. I hope you liked it and if you would like other chapter like this, with other boys, just let me know. It can be the Sakamaki's or Mukami's but not the Tsukami's. At least not yet as I don't know for sure their personalities. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it.


	2. Announcement

Announcement

First of all, I am really sorry if I am disappointing you because this is not an actual chapter. You may or may not know but I have quite a few DL stories, more specifically 4, and I plan on finishing all of them (at least 1 of them will be done within 2-3 chapters). The idea is that I want you to decide which story you'd like to be updated withing the next 2 weeks. So I have made a poll and you can go on my profile page to vote for one of my stories, the one you would like to read another chapter from the most.

To get to the poll go on my profile page and there you will find a link. Because I don't really know how to use the FF one I used from another site.

To give you all a proper idea, I have made a plan for all my stories and how many chapters each will have.

Battlefield - it already has 3 chapters and I am planing on writing 15 chapters the most. Which means it can have 18 chapters if I want it to be that long. If I want it to shorten it a bit it'll have 14-15 chapters, which means I'll write 11-12 more chapters. It all depends on how much you'd all like to read it. As it has been some time since I wrote a chapter for it, the story is more or less based for the couple _Yui & Subaru_, though I'll have to look it up again and see if it'll end that way. I think though that it'll take a little for this one to be updated though as I want to re-edit the first three chapters, to add/remove some things.

Bold - this story has only a chapter and this time the main character is my OC. The couples I wanted at first were either _OC & Shu_ or _OC & Laito/Ayato_ - still thinking about this. This story may have a little over 20 chapters as I'll be introducing more things since it is my main character and I can do whatever I want with it, though I'll be trying not to make a drama out of this story. Again, I'm planning on reading and editing this chapter - more or less because I don't trust my English that much and because I think that I also made some idiotic remarks somewhere along the story.

Fandom - I actually don't know how many chapters this one will have. It seems that most of you liked this one and I am really trying to make the second chapter as good as the first one. For this one I will need your help a little. You can give me some ideas as how you would like things to go on with the brothers discovering their fandom. For example Amecandy gave me a good idea as to what the next chapter will be (though I also had another one in mind so her idea may be used for the 3rd chapter). Anyway, you can say what you'd like to see as this story is for all your entertainment.

Kiss - this story will have 2 more chapters. One for the _Mukami & Yui_ and one for the_ Tsukami & Yui_. The Mukami one will be up pretty soon, but the Tsukami one will have to wait a little as I still don't know for sure how their personalities are, apart from what I have read. I would prefer to at least listen to their drama CD's to be sure I will be in character, so the last one will be out maybe in autumn (I don't exactly know the release date for their drama CD's - if you know for sure you can tell me, I'll write a chapter as soon as I listen to them).

Another thing I would like to mention is that I prefer if you will rather PM me than review this post as I'll anyway replace this chapter when I'll write the one for the story. And if somebody would like to be my beta I would love you for eternity and maybe to let you know how thankful I am for your work I'll write a mini story with whatever you like that includes DL (your OC, you're favorite pairing between the brothers or the brothers and Yui, or whatever you think you'd like). Again, please PM me with all these things and don't forger to vote for your favorite story. The poll will be up until next Sunday and by the end of the following week I'll have the chapter up for the story that has had most of the votes.

And I'll update the other stories depending on how many votes each have.

Thank you for taking your time in reading this.


End file.
